gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Megatsunami
The Megatsunami is the 6th episode of Season 4 Synopsis A megatsunami forms and threatens to destroy Elmore Plot a view of Mount Elmora, the highest peak of Elmore, is shown erupting, when suddenly, it erodes completely, Surprising the News Reporter, as the wave gets bigger and bigger every second, News Reporter then says that Bad news is coming your way, the wave is bigger than a 5 story building and is 500 meters long in diameter, then he talks about the tsunami in T.V, Gumball was extremely shocked and spitted his coffee, they said the things shocked people would usually say, then, Darwin asks where Gumball got the coffee, Gumball said he got it from the kitchen, Nicole screams then to where is her coffee(which was stolen by Gumball)Gumball then says that it was the cops again, making Nicole run to the door, Gumball then switches the channel to Fiction Network, Darwin then becomes annoyed and sarcastic, saying what he did, as Gumball replies that he changed the channel. The view goes the tsunami, the news reporter says that the wave is to destroy Elmore like a boss, the Pilot then says that it is not as strong as Hurricane Californ, then asks how far away is it from landmass, as the Pilot says 5 to 10 miles, in the News, the reporter says that it is as big as the tallest building in the world, and as long as the longest train in the world, the Pilot interrupts by saying that they can't go higher than 50 meters away from the top, then the News Reporter says that something is bad, the Pilot asks why, then they get swallowed by the tsunami as the view goes back to Gumball. Gumball is saying good things about him as he dances, then Darwin reminds him the he reached level 80, as the computer shows, YOU HAVE REACHED LEVL 80!, Darwin says he needs a break, he slowly says Dont touch my character, then after Darwin leaves, Gumball modifies Darwins character, when Darwin comes back, he is angered due to the fact that his character looks like a shovel, Gumball then laughs then says that the shovel character joke never fails, Darwin is about to hit Gumball when a rumbling sound stops them, Gumball asks what is that sound, as Darwin says that it may be the tsunami. They go to the coast, they look at the ocean, as Gumball see it, he describes it as a big one, Remy agrees, then says that it has bulk and power, then the story shows the rest of the tsunami destroying everything. Transcript {to be} view of Mount Elmora is shown, it it erupting then suddenly, it collapses to the ocean, making a wave News Reporter-wow wave gets bigger and bigger every second News Reporter-bad news is coming your way wave is as big as a 5 story building, and is as long as 500 meters in diameter News Reporter-good morning people, today Mount Elmora collapsed creating a gruesome tsunami, it’s big and is most likely to die out in the coast is revealed that Gumball and Darwin was the one watching it Gumball-phfff…come on, a tsunami, that is so Japanese! Darwin-JapaneseI know right Gumball-you made your point, but it is my turn Darwin-well Gumball-Japanese is so 1000 years ago frowns Gumball-I made my point screen maximizes on the news reporter News Reporter-cut! Camera Guy-ok News Reporter-that is some wave wave is as tall as the Eifel tower, then it stops rising News Reporter-ok, film it live! Camera Guy-ok News Reporter-you, pilot, follow that wave wave is moving at 50 mph, while the heli on 49 mph News Reporter-this wave, is heading towards Elmore spits his coffee in the T.V Gumball-what?! Darwin-no, freaken way! Gumball-yea Darwin-wait? Where did you Gumball-what? looks at Darwin with a mouth filled with coffee Darwin-coffee? Gumball-I got it from the kitchen Nicole-who took my coffee! Gumball-it was the cops again! runs to the door Gumball-now that is taken care of changes the channel to Fiction Network Darwin-what did you do?! Gumball-changed the channel view goes to the wave News Reporter-wow, that wave is gonna destroy Elmore like a boss Pilot-atleast it’s not as strong as Hurricane Californ News Reporter-how far from Elmore and any land mass Pilot-5 to 10 miles News Reporter-good, so people this wave is as big as the Burj Khalifa building and is as long as the longest train ever! Pilot-sorry to interrupt but, we can’t go any higher than this helicopter is 50 meters away from the top News Reporter-this is bad Pilot-why? News Reporter-watch out! Pilot-ahhhhhh!!!!!!! get swallowed by the tsunami, soon they are destroyed with no trace, the view goes back to Gumball Gumball-oh yea, im great, oh yea is dancing Darwin-look, I reached level 80 computer shows you have reached level 80 Gumball-alright Darwin-ok, I need a break, don’t, touch, my, character! Gumball-ok a while, Gumball modified Darwin’s character Darwin-im back gasps Darwin-you touched it! character looks like a shovel, Gumball starts giggling then starts laughing Gumball-the shovel character prank never fails! Darwin-why you! is about to hit Gumball, then they hear a rumbling sound, which stops them Gumball-what was that Darwin-maybe it’s the tsunami camera in the beach show the tsunami closing in Gumball-lets go to the coast go to the coast Gumball-wow, that is a big one Remy-I know, the bulk, the power, the power casts force field to himself Gumball-what about us? Remy-sorry,room only for one man hops away Gumball-ok, my best suggestion is run! Darwin-ok run Gumball-by the power tries to magically stop the tsunami ,but the tsunami is only 1000 meters away from them Gumball-ahh! Darwin-im not liking this! Remy-hello! Gumball-Remy, help us Remy-I can’t sighs then runs to the Nuttel’s house Gumball-tsunami! Martha-what? Ahhhh!!!!! goes out then runs without thinking Gumball-uhh Darwin-ok! tsunami is already in land, the camera from the beach shows a house, the windows shatter, the house floods, the pressure destroys the house Gumball-dang house made of cement was completely swallowed whole Gumball-oh no! tsunami destroys everything in its path, then it approaches the Elmore help center, then it destroys it Gumball-run faster [the tsunami then destroys the town and neighborhood slowly Darwin-our house! wattersons house is destroyed Gumball-The nuttel house! Nuttels house is destroyed Gumball-ok, that is gonna leave a mark Darwin-just run! Gumball-ok! tsunami erodes the hills Gumball-not expected tsunami then reaches Remy Gumball-Remy! Remy-im ok, this shield is power shield protects Remy Remy-this shield is awesome Gumball-ok the hill’s dirt surges to the town Gumball-crumbers Darwin-dude, faster! Gumball-oh yea! tsunami then begins to be faster, and thus reaching Gumball and Darwin, Gumball holds on terrified on a plank while Darwin holds onto a surf board happy Gumball-ahhhh!!! Darwin-woohooo! tsunami rips the hills and reaches the city Gumball-ahhh and Darwin “surf” away from the building Gumball-Darwin! Darwin-what Gumball-why are you still happy Darwin-cause this is fun! Gumball-it is not! break through buildings, then they realize that they’re heading for Chanax inc Gumball-oh no tsunami out towers Chanax, the debris hits Gumball, thus making him fall Gumball-ahhhh!!11 Remy-got cha makes a force field around Gumball Gumball-thanks Remy-no problem flies away Gumball-to save Darwin Darwin-too late, im going for the forest tsunami rips of another hill going for the forest and destroying trees Gumball-this place is so wet Darwin-wohooo! Gumball-Darwin, watch out!, a mountain Darwin-ahhhh hits the mountain, thus getting severely injured, then he not long after, begins to drown Gumball-I’ll h- Remy-help you! gets Darwin Darwin-thank you Remy-no problem, Remy Miler, away! flies away Gumball-that there is a path of destruction tsunami hits Arizona, then ends on New York News Reporter-Megatsunami, devastates U.S a megatsunami caused by the erosion of Mount Elmora caused more than 500M$ worth of damage Gumball-wow ends Trivia TBA Continuity * this was the 3th disaster in S4 Cultural References TBA Errors and Goofs * the words, Tsunami and Wave are frequently mixed in the whole episode Category:Short Fanfictions Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4